


Open up your gates cause i can’t wait to see the light

by goldlining



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hands Free Cumming, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlining/pseuds/goldlining
Summary: Bucky has a kink for Steve orgasming handsfree.This is not clickbait Steve really does the whole thing hands free.





	Open up your gates cause i can’t wait to see the light

**Author's Note:**

> so..... i came hands free and it was the best orgasm ever and i was thinking could dicks do that and turns out they could so. 
> 
>  
> 
> i cant believe i have time to upload this and not the Big fic smh

 

The first time it happened was a year before the war started. Bucky was giving it to Steve hard – but slow, Steve’s paper thin body swaying forward with every thrust. Steve had his hands clutched on the sheets, knees kind of aching but the ache in his dick overpowered. His hair was sticking to his forehead, it felt like they had been going at it for hours. Steve let out a muffled groan, and the vibrations travelled from Bucky’s fingers in his mouth straight to his nipples. The whole experience was out of this world, until Steve let out a shout and came- untouched. Best sex ever.

The second time it happened, Bucky was eating Steve out like his last meal. It was the day before Bucky was going to ship out. It was a loud, wet, and honestly, heartbreaking experience. It was the last time Bucky was going to taste Steve for god knows how long. And best believe he was going to max it the fuck out. He licked and licked and sucked and got it as wet as he could. His cheeks were wet with his own saliva, nose pressed tight against Steve, hands pulling Steve’s ass apart even tighter. He pushed his tongue in, wiping Steve’s walls with it. The blonde was practically wailing, mumbling incoherently, and Bucky was honestly worried if the man was even giving himself time to breathe. He pulled back, ready to give Steve a moment, but a hand pushed his head straight back and he found himself flush against Steve’s ass once more. He chuckled, nipping Steve’s ass lightly with his teeth. “Get back to it. Buck.” Steve gritted out. Bucky really went for it, then, pulling out all the stops. Steve positively trembled, and his thighs gave way, body dropping to the bed below. And when Bucky rolled him over to check if he was okay, he found Steve blissed out, stomach wet with his cum. Shit. He was going to miss this.

The third, fourth, fifth, probably fiftieth time, Bucky decided to take matters into his own hands. He checked on the internet, and if he jerked off one too many times, only the bathroom would know. Steve could do it hands off, no stimulation whatsoever. He was sure of it.

He brought up the subject to Steve in the middle of one of the Avengers’ weekly movie nights. Steve flushed and looked down at his hands. He had his guilty face on, and just as Bucky was about to prod further, Steve whispered, “I can do it.”

Bucky felt faint. “You mean you’ve done it before?” He whisper yelled, heart beating a little faster.

“Uh, yeah, o-once. I was bored! And my hands were all cut up from battle!” Steve whisper yelled back, squirming in his seat and looking all round adorable.

“We gotta go! Something important came up!” Bucky declared, standing up and pulling Steve with him, heading for the elevators. He heard Tony scoff and Natasha giggle, this wasn’t the first time they left movie night to fuck.

  
Something came up alright. And it was Bucky’s dick.

He dragged Steve over to their room when they reached their floor. Steve was already half out of his clothes. Good. Bucky stripped out of his, excitement causing him to stumble a bit.

Steve lied on the bed, head on the pillow, wriggling in to a comfortable position. His dick was was still very much flaccid, resting against his thigh. Now this, right here, was Bucky’s kink. Watching Steve get hard, hands free of course. Hands free everything was the best.

Of course he tried not to stick his face right in front of Steve’s crotch and watch his dick get hard. He couldn’t. Steve’s dick slowly, so very slowly, fattened up, and slowly, the veins appeared. Too soon, it was hard and lying against his stomach.

Bucky crawled up to lie sideways next to Steve, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek, then trailing down to his nipples. Steve pushed Bucky off and shook his head, “No. No touch remember?”

Bucky’s breath hitched and his hands went straight for his dick. If it couldn’t be on Steve he would damn well be giving himself pleasure.

Steve’s lower stomach muscles started clenching and he was thrusting his hips up a little. 

  
“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so pretty.” Bucky groaned out.

Steve’s dick was throbbing and his cock slowly got a shade darker. This was coupled with Steve’s groans and moans and fuck this was the Best night Ever.

“Stevie, baby, come on, sweetheart. Come for me.” Bucky practically begged.

Steve’s thighs were trembling and his hands were fisted so tight but he had the most euphoric expression on his face and fuck Bucky came all over himself.

Bucky watched as Steve’s tip hot redder and redder and Steve’s moans got louder and louder. He coaxed Steve through it, how he was going to fuck Steve so hard later, and what a good boy Steve was for him.

“Fuck! Buck!” Steve gritted out as he orgasmed. His cum shot straight up, and a few drops landed on Bucky’s chest. He scooped them up with his finger and swallowed. Steve came and came and came. Cum pulsed out of Steve, dribbling down along his cock and into the soft bush of blonde hair below.

Bucky hurried to lick it all up because he was Steve’s cum slut and that was the hottest sexual experience ever, it was _transcendent_.

Steve laid pliant on the bed as Bucky cleaned him up, got him ready for bed. After, as Bucky was pulling the covers over them, he heard Steve mumble, “gotta do this again, love you.”

Bucky smiled, his chest warm with how Steve had exerted himself so much just to give Bucky a good show. “Love you back. So much.” Bucky whispered against the back of Steve’s neck, falling into a deep sleep not soon after.

 


End file.
